


Safezone

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Deadpool being Deadpool, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demon Wade Wilson, Demons, Gen, Matt Murdock is so done with everyone's shit, Safe Haven, Walk Into A Bar, Weasel is a BAMF when he needs to be, bartenders taking no shit, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt rushed the door to Sister Margaret's huffing and puffing, “Matt,” Karen's voice gave him a bit of relief. “We're in the corner, far end.”“Didn't think you'd pull this Deal off Murdock,” Grotto's voice made him slump into the neighboring chair in relief.“Karen, you told him the Rules, right? Buck, you told them not to take any Deals, right?”“Uh huh, they've been good. No Deals, though- Weasel isn't happy. Had to get their drinks for them.”“He knew they were for humans right?”“Uh huh.”“Good, good,” Matt sighed as he laid his head on the table.“Matt, you're beat up pretty good,” Karen shifted his head up, making him smile, “Everything go okay?”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Safezone

Matt rushed the door to Sister Margaret's huffing and puffing, “Matt,” Karen's voice gave him a bit of relief. “We're in the corner, far end.”

“Didn't think you'd pull this Deal off Murdock,” Grotto's voice made him slump into the neighboring chair in relief.

“Karen, you told him the Rules, right? Buck, you told them not to take any Deals, right?”

“Uh huh, they've been good. No Deals, though- Weasel isn't happy. Had to get their drinks for them.”

“He knew they were for humans right?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good, good,” Matt sighed as he laid his head on the table.

“Matt, you're beat up pretty good,” Karen shifted his head up, making him smile, “Everything go okay?”

Matt couldn't help but laugh, oh that was a cracked set of ribs... “Wade, um, kept him at bay, I- jumped in when the gunfire started, kept it from, getting anyone else involved or risking him catching you guys leaving. Foggy, shit, Foggy's back at the precinct, probably getting the entire riot act recited at him and cursing me for it...”

“You said to take Karen and Grotto, you didn't say anything about your other buddy,” Buck's voice sounded worried, Matt smacked his shoulder and smiled at him.

“You did everything in our Deal, buddy. I owe you a drink. Beer or you want something better?”

Buck was grinning, “Weasel says you have good taste in Scotch- I'd, like that.”

“You got it, anyone else want a round for the table?”

“Don't forget me, Murdock,” Matt sighed and dropped his head when Wade smacked his shoulder before grabbing a chair. “I'll take a-” Matt shoved a hand in his face before heading for the bar, “Rude! I just took 6 bullets for that asshole! You're lucky I did otherwise he would be dead and not just in intensive care!”

Matt shook his head, “Thanks Wade.”

“For the record, I take 'thanks' in form of sexual favors as well as booze.”

“Shut up and drink your shit beer,” Matt growled as he chucked the unopened bottle at his head.

Karen was snickering as he ducked it, but still was able to catch it, “He's taken, so, I doubt very much you'd ever get any Offer like that from him.”

“Ooooh, aaaaah, the baby Devil is off the market?! My poor heart, it's broken! Hey, babycakes, any chance at a threeway?”

“About as much chance at you getting into Heaven.”

“Ouch, that hurts Murdock! That hurts like the day my soul was wretched from my body.”

Matt snorted as he set the drinks out and smiled as he tapped his against Buck's, just to make his day, “You still got a soul, Wade, it's just- Very, Demonic.”

“Eh, what do you expect from a dishonored vet.”

Matt sighed and shook his head. “We all ended up here of our own freewill...”

“Says the Deal maker that was literally chosen by a Fallen...” Wade was mumbling as he nearly chugged his drink.

“That's how Crossroad Demons are made, a passing of the torch-”

“Murdock,” Matt growled at the anger behind his name...

“I am in No Fucking Mood right now,” Buck turned to stand between his buddy and the pissed off wrath Demon with a grudge, but Matt already jumped up, planting a foot on the table and jumping at him. He slammed his knee into the Demon's chin so hard he felt his kneecap give, but the resounding crack of teeth together and the Demon falling back, stunned if nothing else, was worth the wobbly landing and pain in his leg as he hobbled to sit back down.

Weasel slammed something onto the bar, making everyone jump, “What have I said? What have I fucking said?!”

“He started it,” Matt growled, smacking Wade's arm, “Move,” he set his damaged leg into the chair while Weasel growled and spit profanities.

“I ain't talkin' to you Murdock, get him outa here! If you can't keep your fucking shit together in my bar you ain't welcome here!” Matt flinched away when Weasel's hand settled on his shoulder, “I'll get someone to look at that. She, won't be human, but she's not a Deal maker. Just, give me a few minutes.” Matt was still tense at the pat, “Relax, Murdock, retaliation is allowed, he instigated it. You're still following the Rules.”

“That's why you're afraid of me, I'm not around enough for you to realize I know the Rules.”

“No, it's because you're a Wild card, at least among the Damned. You're not- You're a Demon, but you're not Damned like the rest of Us. The only Rules you ever really need to follow are the ones you make.”

“Yeah yeah, sure sure,” Matt grumbled as he grabbed his phone, to call Foggy, “Hey, how much shit did this stir up?”

“The DA is having a miniature meltdown. Apparently when your buddy rushed the door it knocked something loose because she's been spouting off some things we had no clue about. She's, not happy with Grotto being out of custody, but she's, looking to really Deal here.”

“How's Brett?”

“He is, over my shoulder as we speak... Um, so, you guys coming in now that the circus is dying down?”

“Not just yet, I'm, um, getting patched up. Grotto is alive and safe and so is Karen, they're with me. We're... off the grid at the moment. Is this looking like a good Deal Foggy or should he stay off the grid?”

“So far, I'd take it if it were me.”

“That, alright, I can work with that. I'll let him know, but, it might be awhile. Busted up my leg a bit, got someone checking it out before we head back in case something else hits.”

“Okay, I'll... oh boy yeah I'll tell um.”

“Thanks Foggy.”


End file.
